kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GuyPerfect
We are glad to have you on the team! This is a wiki dedicated to real articles on subjects related to Kirby's character and the series bearing his namesake. If you wish to help, Portal: Help Out is just the place for you. Do have a look at the Editor's Manual - our customized guide to a smooth experience at Kirby Wiki as well as style and content guidelines for articles and other pages. If there's anything you're unsure of, feel free to ask your fellow editors or a site . Enjoy your stay! Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 07:55, January 31, 2012 (UTC) New info on City Trial Permalink. Feel free to ask anyone if you need help have more questions. Have fun! Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 07:55, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Machine Table I agree the sprites look better. Also, after I made the template, Blue Ninjakoopa told us that the stats for the machines i.e. turning stats and so on are made up numbers based (subjectively) on his experience of how the machines perform. We should remove them, I think, since most of the machines' handling have unique properties and cannot be accurately be described by hard numbers anyways. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 07:29, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :That gets me to thinkin'... Where did the stats on each of the Air Ride Machine articles come from? I admit to not being in tune with the official stuff, but it struck me as odd that Nintendo would have released numbers for that game... --GuyPerfect 17:21, February 1, 2012 (UTC) ::The numbers are made up by Blue Ninjakoopa quite a long time ago. All of them are added by him according to page history. Before he said they're made up, I wondered where they came from for several months as it's not in any game guide that I can look up, nor could I find any debug information about it. I've been meaning to remove them for a while now, but until we can find a substitute for it I just left it in place. ::I think each machine is best explained as a whole in their article rather than separating out their stats. Of course, attributing the main attributes a general score such as poor, average (Warp Star stats), or good, won't hurt to give a clear impression. The only actual hard numbers which can be obtained are top speeds on ground and in air. Observe that the stats in Blue Ninjakoopa's implementation come from what one can collect in City Trial events, but there are other attributes to a machine such as their special characteristic, size (affects ability to hit boost pads more than once) and star draft. ::For example, saying succintly, the Hydra is very large, doesn't glide well, is one of three stars that uses fuel if I remember correctly, has uber long charge up time but low charge drain rate, below average acceleration (not that it matters), highest top speed, and good offense - a great choice for aggressive play in City Trial, Demo Derby, Drag Races etc etc. That's what people remember the Hydra as, and it should be described that way. A side-by-side comparison of stats usually means little - how long Formula Star glides for compared to, say, Bulk Star doesn't matter at all since both are pathetic at it, but say a comparison between Dragoon, Wing Star, Rocket Star, or even Flight Warp Star would have already been mentioned within their articles, along with other stars with similar stat emphasis as within their own infoboxes. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 14:52, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :::All of the machine articles and the template are using these conjectured numbers, so in the interest of doin' a wiki right, I'd motion to remove them. As you pointed out, speed is the only direct number we can use, though base HP can be found if I flex my hacking muscles (I'll probably get those numbers later today). Other than that, I'm very much in agreement with a Poor - Average - Good - Superior scale for attributes. :::I'll have to run some tests, but I don't *think* Offense and Defense are base attributes. That is, no machine is inherently stronger than another; they can only be buffed with Patches. The main case where Offense is apparent is on the City map, where some machines deal more damage with a forward ram than others, with Hydra generally one-hit-KOing everything else. In Stadium mode (and normal Air Ride, using cheats or the debug menu), ramming damage is removed and the remaining combat prowess relies on use of attacks, Offense and Defense. Note also that things are easier to destroy in Destruction Derby mode. :::Other stats such as Charge and Turn vary even among individual machines depending on the circumstances. Turbo Star comes to mind, which can't turn or charge worth squat if sitting still, but if you begin to turn *before* charging, you get a very fast rotation and charge out of it. I would rate Turbo Star's handling as Average and its charge as Good, all things considered. :::So if we're gonna revise the stats, we're gonna revise the stats! I propose the following meta information: :::*Type - Normal, Fuel, Wheel, Special (Meta Knight) :::*Top Speed (Drive) - Numeric; km/h and mph :::*Top Speed (Glide) - Numeric; km/h and mph :::*HP - Numeric :::And the following on the Poor - Average - Good - Superior scale: :::*Gliding/Jumping :::*Charge :::*Handling :::*Acceleration :::--GuyPerfect 19:26, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Machine HP This is just a personal note for now. I did some hacking and located the base HP numbers for all Air Ride Machines. Curiously, King Dedede in the VS. King Dedede Stadium only has 270 HP. It's that his Defense is so high that makes him hard to kill, but with his HP so low it explains why he blinks red for so long. City Trial In City Trial, every HP Patch you collect will increase your Max HP by 18.75% of the base HP. Since the maximum number of HP Patches you can have is 18, that makes the maximum possible HP for a given machine 437.5% of the base HP. The formula for calculating total HP is as follows: :MaxHP = BaseHP * (1.0 + 0.1875 * HPPatches) Additionally, the different food items replenish different amounts of HP: Air Ride data Heyo, not sure if you're reading this since it's been some time, but I've updated Template:KAR/MachineTable based on your userfied version with the new icons. Really nice icon work there. Also, I'm not sure if you're also the one updating Kirby Air Ride info on the Cutting Room Floor, but from what you've dug up so far it sounds like you have access to the really low-level internals of the game. If you have other machine statistics lying around like their angular acceleration, atk/def or weight/flight calculations, that'd be really good since there's next to no concrete numbers on the machines. The HP data you provided is really detailed. Sorry this follow-up took so long - I'd forgotten about your work on Air Ride amidst Wikia updates and a really tight university schedule. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 09:16, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :I started the CRF article, but haven't worked on it for a while since I haven't been that starved for things to do. I'll get back to it eventually. Probably. (-: :The resources I have for hacking Kirby Air Ride are somewhat lacking, but enough for some simple things. Dolphin's debugger doesn't have very many useful features in it, so until they implement more in-depth functions, it'd be slow going trying to follow pointers when I can't really even type in the address to jump to... The CRF information all comes out of the in-game debug menu, so at least this game in particular lends itself well to snooping around. :As it pertains to machine stats, HP was easy to figure out because the health meter keeps the value handy in memory at all times and it's easy to see when it changes. To access turning or acceleration or charge speed or whatever, I'd need to somehow track down the parameters the game uses for each machine. And I don't think it's a simple matter of "this turns at such-n-such a speed." Look at Turbo Star, for instance: its turning speed varies depending on what you're doing. :So while I'd love to go looking around for more info, I'm not certain I have the right tools for the job. If I tried with what I have, it would take a while and may not yield any useful results. )-: :--GuyPerfect 19:51, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Sounds like you've hit a brick wall there, with the memory addresses and the lack of tools. Then again you're probably the only person who dug that deep into the game and took the effort to post the information somewhere, so that's already more information than we'd have hoped to get otherwise, in a game with almost no hard numbers in. ::Thanks again for the HP data. Whatever you're working on next, good luck and have fun! Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 22:23, April 10, 2012 (UTC)